


Splinter

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For corpsereviver2, who requested "Fraser. Kowalski. Palm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

“Let me have a look at that, Ray.”

Ray was about to protest that he was a grown man who could very well take care of a splinter in his hand, but thought better of it when Fraser’s thumbs gently made their way across the sensitive skin of his palm.

Fraser took Ray’s hand into both of his, pulled the skin taut, then planted his lips right in the middle of Ray’s palm and started sucking.

Ray smirked and mentally added this to the list of “weird things Fraser did with his tongue that I _wouldn’t_ complain to him about”.

Fraser took his mouth away and inspected Ray’s hand carefully, seemingly oblivious to Ray’s amusement.

“I think…” He circled the wet spot in the center of Ray’s palm lightly with his thumb. Ray bit back a groan.

“Yes. I got it.” Fraser tilted Ray’s hand so that Ray could see the tiny droplet of blood that was starting to form where the splinter had been.

“You sure about that, Frase? No double-checking?”

Finally, Fraser looked at Ray. For a split second, Ray looked into a wide grin, then Fraser lifted Ray’s hand again and pressed it hard against his lips.

“Now that you say it, Ray, the lighting conditions are far from ideal, so maybe a closer inspection under artificial light would be indicated.” He cleared his throat. “At some later   
point, after we are done with the day’s work.”

For all that Fraser was a freak, Ray could hardly argue with this plan, so he gave Fraser a curt nod and they went back to business.


End file.
